educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood Remnants
See Red Brotherhood for details on the preceding faction of the Brotherhood Remnants. This faction is defunct, and it's only hold is the Operation Gravedigger tunnels. Any stats here are from it's pre-defunct state. The Brotherhood Remnants is a brotherhood of elite, highly trained soldiers founded by James Stormburg. Members usually have on heavy coats made of carpet with steel plating, and a tattoo of a red hand on the left side. These qualities distinguish most members from normal survivors or bandits. Origins After the downfall of the Red Brotherhood, the remaining men had begun riding east. Deciding to take a last look at Darien, the leader James Stormburg had noticed something. The Heroes had been scrapping the town. This had angered him to the point that he began night raids against the Heroes' scrapping teams. After they managed to halt the Heroes' scrapping efforts, they headed west, eventually claiming Texas and Louisiana through a feudal sort of system. Details Body Count: - Please note that the Body Count includes civilians AND soldiers. See Classes section for amounts of each soldier class - Texas Division: Approx. 30,000 (only 1,500 under direct control of the Remnants) Louisiana Division: Approx. 20,000 (only 2,000 under direct control of the Remnants) Georgia Division: Approx. 250 (Only 50 under direct control of the Remnants) Prisoners of War: 0 player characters, lots of NPCs Major Locations: * Polis, GA * Red Line, GA * Hansa, GA * Steinmauer, GA * Darien, GA (Controls only the metro) * Houston, TX * New Orleans, LA * Dallas, TX * Fort Worth, TX * Corpus Christi, TX * Galveston, TX * ...and many more. Classes Soldier (Amount: 27,000) * Strength 4 * Perception 5 * Endurance 5 * Charisma 5 * Intelligence 5 * Agility 6 * Luck 5 Brother of The Red (Amount: 7,500) * Strength 7 * Perception 8 * Endurance 7 * Charisma 5 * Intelligence 7 * Agility 7 * Luck 8 Master of The Red (Amount: 100) * Strength 9 * Perception 10 * Endurance 9 * Charisma 7 * Intelligence 9 * Agility 9 * Luck 10 Conflicts, Wars, Operations, and Policies Please note that these are all in chronological order, from least recent to most recent. Operation Night Terror The administrative name of the Brotherhood Remnants' efforts to stop the scrapping of Darien by the Heroes. This involves the recruiting and intense training of bandits/raiders, and night raids by the best and most elite soldiers available, which are currently the Masters of The Red. Recently, the raids have been switched to raiding when more Heroes' men arrive at Darien, but these are rare due to the operation coming after it. Operation Grave Digger The administrative name of the next level effort to stop the Heroes from scrapping Darien. While this is more or less stage two of Night Terror, it's tactics are completely different; thus, it was deemed worthy of being it's own operation. Basically, a small tunnel is dug to a scrapping site, and a large area is dug out under the building being scrapped (if it is large enough). Then, IEDs are planted, and when a scrapping crew comes onto the site, the IEDs are activated, the site collapses into the ground, the whole scrapping crew is killed, and the process is repeated. These tunnels are usually closed off with scrap metal when they are no longer needed. Recently, Operation Grave Digger has stopped. Operation Spiderweb The administrative name of the making and commission of the underground rail system of McIntosh, and all resources allocated towards it. So far, this operation has given birth to the New Darien Metro, a commonly used civilian and military transportation system that is used for free. Operation Greener Pastures The administrative name of the claiming, colonization, and conquering of Texas and Louisiana. It also gave rise their current governmental system, which is extremely reminiscent of feudalism. While the main outcome of this was the controlling of Texas, Louisiana, and the people that pledged allegiance to the Remnants. Relations The Brotherhood Remnants holds a deep hatred for the Heroes due to them attempting to scrap Darien and denying their settlers passage into their McIntosh territories, along with the Heroes annexing the Remnants' McIntosh territories. This initiated Operation Night Terror and Operation Grave Digger. They still are willing to work with them if they must. The Brotherhood Remnants is currently neutral towards the MTA. The Brotherhood Remnants takes advantage of bandits, raiders, and slavers. Despite this, they still hate slavers, but they are somewhat neutral towards bandits and raiders.